warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
We All Fall Down
|next = }} We All Fall Down is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Warehouse 13 and the forty-eighth overall. This is also the mid-season finale. The remainder of the season was aired starting in April 2013. Synopsis Unable to find where H.G. Wells hid the astrolabe, a criminally insane Artie threatens to unleash a plague upon the entire world if it is not given back to him. The Warehouse agents race against time to stop him. Meanwhile, Mrs. Frederic arrives at the Budapest Airport and discovers that three security officers have been tied up and gagged. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Special Guest Star *Brent Spiner as Brother Adrian Guest Starring *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Special Appearance by *Genelle Williams as Leena Co-Starring *Costa Tovarnisky as Budapest Airport Customs Agent *Goran Slavkovic as Budapest Airport Security Guard #1 *Vitalie Ursu as Budapest Airport Security Guard #2 *Rayisa Kondracki as Anya Steinbruck *Evan Buliung as Johan Steinbruck *Michal Grzejszczak as Carl Steinbruck Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Chinese Orchid': Has the ability to spread the sweating sickness plague across the populace. Was held in an impenetrable container but released by Artie with Francesco Borgia's dagger and used to spread its disease. It is the main artifact of the episode. *'Francesco Borgia's Dagger': See Episode 11 for details. *'Isaac Parker's Noose': When slung over the rafters of a structure, everyone in the room except the user will hang in midair as though the noose was around their neck. The noose gradually grows tighter and will eventually suffocate everyone it is affecting unless the noose is cut down. *'Yogi Raj Bengali's Snake Basket': From Lahiri Mahasaya. Forms an apparition of a cobra out of the smoke that is contained within the basket. *'Wooden Animal Carving': Releases an explosion of spider webs when broken. *'Barometer from the U.S.S. Eldridge': Stops time for 47 seconds within the vicinity of its activation when the button on top is pressed. *'Glassblowing Tube': Turns glass back into sand. *'Supersonic Cymbals': Release a deadly soundwave when the cymbals are struck together. *'Dutch Army Punishment Whip'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dutch_Army_Punishment_Whip.png: Handlers become determined and introverted to point of suicide. Stored near the entrance to the Torture Section *'Inquisition Torture Saw'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Inquisition_Torture_Saw.png: Handler becomes delighted by demembering others. Stored in the Torture Section. *'Sir Hugh De Morvilles' Mace': Effect(s) unknown. Stored in the Torture Section. *'Gazala, Horse of Baldwin I of Jerusalem's Battle Armor': Effect(s) unknown. Battle armor worn by Gazala, horse of Baldwin I, one of the leaders of the First Crusade and the second ruler (first king titled) of Jersalem. *'Pearl Necklace': Mentioned in the episode podcast by Jack Kenny as the artifact responsible for Mrs. Frederic's ability to "pop" in and out of rooms. The method and provenance were not explained, and it is unknown how this ability was transferred to Claudia in the finale without the necklace, or why Irene could not teleport while Paracelcus was Caretaker. Quotes Trivia * The title of the episode is a play on Ring a Ring O' Roses or Ring Around the Rosie, a popular children's nursery rhyme incorrectly but often believed to be a reference to the Black Plague. * The aerial shot labelled 'Liszt International Airport' is actually a picture of Berlin Tempelhof Airport and the shot after that shows Frankfurt Airport. * The establishing shot of Zittau is more characteristic of alpine Germany or Austria, both in architecture and landscape. In reality, the city lies in a relatively flat plain and isn't surrounded by tall, snow-capped mountains. * When Claudia threatens to go into yet more detail on the danger, Steve mangles Renee Zellweger's Dorothy Boyd ('Jerry Maguire') with his 'You had me at "You'll be dead".' References Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season finale